


A NIGHT STAR SURPRISE

by Houndmancometh



Category: Seasons Greetings - Fandom, Surprise - Fandom, TOT - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	A NIGHT STAR SURPRISE

A NIGHT STAR SURPRISE

A little Tot wished upon a star  
The gift for a Toy bus from a far  
The Tot prayed and hoped for Santa  
The Tot’s heart wanting joy to enter  
The Tot got back in bed  
Dreamed into a deep sleep  
A toy bus the Tot helped to keep  
Santa was working on the Tot’s request  
But only the North Pole could contest  
Yet the Tot slept with the toy bus on his mind  
Dream on Dream on  
The next morning being Christmas Day, the Tot looked under the Christmas tree, but there wasn’t any toy bus  
The Tot felt disappointed that Santa didn’t come through  
Perhaps, there was going to be a surprise  
There was a knock at the Tot’s house door  
Standing in front was a Greyhound Bus Driver with a Greyhound Bus outside  
The Greyhound Bus Driver said, “I have a telegraph for Thomas Anderson, the little Tot special delivery  
It was a bus, but it wasn’t a toy bus  
Little Thomas was looking for a toy bus, but there is a surprise to the surprise  
The Greyhound Driver told Little Thomas to get dressed as we are going for a ride  
Thomas asked where?  
It’s a surprise answered the Driver  
So Little Thomas dressed in a flash  
He was quick with a dash  
Little Thomas boarded the Greyhound bus being only the Driver and Thomas  
The Greyhound bus proceeded through numerous neighborhood blocks  
When the bus got to Holiday Lane  
Thomas heart filled with joy  
His respond was “Oh boy”  
Little Thomas was presented with a toy school bus  
One can always dream  
But hope is what is seems  
The Greyhound Bus Driver drove Thomas back to his house  
This is truly a Christmas Thomas said he would never forget  
Peace and joy from the North Star  
Santa had help, and it came from a far  
Happy Holidays to one and all  
Holly and Jolly being the call


End file.
